Married Life ::
by Rane Kurodo
Summary: Ever wondered what a Married Life would be like? How about being Married to the Profe aka Labrador with the real name Ilyusha Krat of 07-ghost? A story with 10 Kapitel for you reader and to give an insight to your Married Life.
1. Explanation from Kurodo Rane !

**Prologue** :_posted_  
**Kapitel 1** : _posted  
_**Kapitel 2** :_posted_  
**Kapitel 3** : _posted_  
Kapitel 4 : planned  
Kapitel 5 : planned  
Kapitel 6 : planned  
Kapitel 7 : planned  
Kapitel 8 : planned  
Kapitel 9 : planned  
Kapitel 10 (end): planned

* * *

Explanation:  
This story will be about your marriage with our beloved 07-ghost Profe - Ilyusha Krat aka Labrador

He won't be a bishop here nor will the others be. I can't decide if I'll put them in Barsburg and make It year 2013 but more modern... or at Earth 2013 ...  
They are normal as they can be with special abilities, maybe...

Also, I will add different words in here so you may find foreign words here.

Age:  
Ilyusha: 28  
You: 25  
Castor & Frau: 26  
Teito, Mikage, Hakuren: 16  
Nun Trio: 24  
Lazette: 25  
Others: 20-28 (except Kuroyori-16)

Will be multi-chaptered.

* * *

Disclaimer:  
The only thing I own is the story plot. The anime mentioned and the characters belong to their owners. You my love belongs to our *cough*-hiddenlysadistic-*cough* smiling gentle plant lover.

* * *

Warning:  
The writer is trying to defeat writers block so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling errors.

Story has angst ! Has Other Characters too...

May mention other things.

For ages 15 and above.

I do not want to be the reason why young people get you-know-what

Also everyone may be different in personality than in the anime abit.

* * *

Date made: Sept. 15, 2013  
Edited: October 27, 2013


	2. Prologue !

**Prologue: ::Married Life::**

* * *

_'This is what you've been waiting for months now, don't you dare screw up! Breath in and then out. In and then out. You can do this, focus me! Focus!'_

**"Ready?"** Breaking yourself from your pep-talk, you looked up at the beautiful emerald irises of your father figure, Antonio Carriedo

_'Ready? Ready? My heart is beating so fast inside me, I feel as if I want to faint! If not for this gloves I'm sure He would've felt my sweaty palms but those aside... Am I really Ready?'_ Craining your neck up at him because of your height difference after your intake of beloved oxygen, you answered with clear resolution in your voice, **"Hai!"**

**Married Life**

**"Do you take Ilyusha Krat as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold and in sickness and in health?"**

The crowd, a mixture of the Krat family, your friends and his friends all of which you both loved dearly, stayed silent awaiting, anticipating for the answer of the bride.

Who knew that the heart of the kind (with a hint of being a sadist, just ask Frau) gentle (unless you irked him, again ask Frau) feminine looking (say that to his face and you'll find yourself upside down because of his plants holding your foot up in the air) plant enthusiast with lilac locks and violet irises, would be caught by her?

Who knew that the love of the sweet (yet fierce for the ones she loves), shy (unless you get her to be comfortable with you), easily flustered, low self esteemed (because of appearance judgers) binibini with short soft dark locks and warm eyes would get caught by him?

Her, with her tomboyish ways in clothing, always wearing jackets, always choosing sneakers for shoes and only uses powder and lip balm for make-up. Her, with soft fluff in her waist, plumpy cheeks, and low self-esteem.

Him, with his graceful movements, ever elegant appearance, his unique beauty that captures the hearts of many. Him, with his defined muscles in his slender body, German blood and mysteriously alluring orbs.

**"I do"**

**Married Life**

* * *

**End of the Prologue**

Date written: Sept. 15, 2013


	3. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1: ::Married Life::**

* * *

The morning lights hitting my eyes through the curtains effectively woke me up from my sleep. I groaned in protest, I am still abit tired after all especially after last night... _Last night_... I couldn't help it as a smile broke through my lips... Compared to the night before, It isn't warm in bed anymore... _'Where could she be?'_ I opened my eyes instantly and I felt panic rose in my chest as my beloved isn't anywhere near my sight and sat up straight which did nothing well for me as I felt my blood rush down south.

**Married Life**

My bare feet touched the floor with every step I took as I kept on going for the search for my wife. I can't help but feel uneasy as I made my way down the stairs.

**Married Life**

I finally found her in the kitchen. My tense muscles relaxed as I lean in the wall, by the aroma wafting in the kitchen, breakfast is already done, I wonder if I should approach her or just let her be for a while and watch...

Currently humming the sound of Hitomi No Kotoe by Noria she finished drying her hands...

I wrapped my arms around her soft waist and tug her warm body to mine. I can't help but chuckle as I heard her sudden intake of breath no doubt surprised. **"Guten Tag Liebe"** I murmured while I gave her a kiss in her head.

** "Anata! You surprised me!"** She said with blood rush in her plump cheeks and annoyance in her eyes.

Hmm... She's annoyed, cute. "Gomen Liebling" I kissed her left temple,the corner of her eyelid, then continued kissing down her cheek and stopped at her chin. As I pull away from her face, her cheeks experienced yet another blood rush. I burrowed my face in her neck, **"forgive me please? I really am sorry"** I nuzzled my face deeper in her warm skin.

** "A-Anata! I f-forgive you!"**

I hummed happily and smiled.

Warmth, that is what I'm feeling with her right this moment. Every time I'm with her, think of her and see her I always feel warmth... My previous thoughts earlier today in bed resurfaced in my mind and I smiled...

** "You didn't fell asleep now did you anata?"** She asked as she stroke my hair.

** "Mmmm... I'm hungry."**

**Married Life**

* * *

-extended chapter-

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"You said you were hungry ..."**

**"..."**

**"... stop with that cheeky grin"**

**"Ahaha, the food smells wonderful but I wasn't pertaining to it."  
**

**Married Life****  
**

* * *

**End of Kapitel 1**

Date written: Sept. 15, 2013


	4. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2: ::Married Life::**

* * *

**"Moshi moshi!"**

**"…"**

**"Haaa? What are you talking about Hyuuga-kun?"**

**"…"**

**"Oh…"**

**"…"**

**"Better pacify right now or who knows? It can get worse"**

**"…"**

**"Hai~ ja ne"**

**"…"**

::MarriedLife::

Ehehe, as always, Hyuuga and Frau can be a bit of a dramatic queen over trivial things.

It's already 3 in the afternoon, the house is clean, the dishes are all washed, the laundry are all either folded or hung and all of the plants are watered and taken care of.

I'm tired yet I refuse to take a nappy. That being said and all, what should I do?

**"Think about our place in the universe?"** No, that's Zukoish

**"Think about destiny?"** No, that's Nejiish

Well in times like this, koreanovelas by Yoong Soo makes me reminisce and think of the events ever since I got married so…

**"Two years had passed and Ilyusha and I had matured in more ways than one."**

**"Sweet caring mother hen, ever since I met him, still is sadistic, though it only shows when he is with Frau and Castor."**

**"How did I get so lucky? To have him as my husband, it's not my fault that I fell for him right?"**

How can I not? His eyes every time it meets my own... That gaze that never fails to make me feel weak, his soft caress on my skin when we make love... His smoldering gaze, his fingers ghosting over my skin, his lips on mine as he muffle the sounds I make when he knows his next move will apparently have the chance to wake the neighbors...

**"Kyaa! Too much Labby love!Ahn~ I better stop thinking about that... It won't be good to lose blood by nose bleeding when girls already lose blood by bleeding once a month or so..."**

**"I wonder how anata is... He is such a hard worker! Sadly for me anyway, He has to go for a week long business trip so I haven't seen him for seven days, six nights, fourteen hours, thirty minutes and ten seconds but who's counting the time away from their awesome, like Gilbert, and more! Husband? Noooot me~ not me at all."**

**MarriedLife**

* * *

-extended ending-

**"Mr. Krat! Wakeyupy! The meeting has ended!"**

**MarriedLife**

* * *

**End of Kapitel 2**

Date written: October 15, 2013

Not spellchecked


	5. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3: ::Married Life::**

* * *

It feels hot... No, it's not the good kind of hot... I feel sweat pool on my skin and drip down towards the bed covers...

Opening my eyes, the sun rays greeted me warmly pun intended. I get cranky in my moments okay?

I rolled on my side and pushed my body away from the bed. Ilyusha is nowhere to be found.

Sighing I stood up with a stretch hearing my bones pop and my body awaken. I head towards the showers and prepared myself for the day.

**MarriedLife**

**"Yo! Ohayou!"** greeted Hyuuga as he strolled inside the living room.

**"Yes yes please do come in like you own the place..."** I put a margin to my book and placed it near my cell phone.

Feeling the cushion beside me dip my brother like best friend slung his left arm behind the sofa.

**"So... How's the wifey?"** He asked with a smile as he called me by that nickname which if used in public, makes they are married. Some of them aren't, just taken and committed. Wifey, the nickname they gave me because I was the one to get married the earliest in our group of girls.

I made myself comfortable and rested my back fully on the plush pillows of the sofa then I sighed through my nose and smiled.

**"Well brother dear, wifey is physically chubby, her hair got a trim recently courtesy of Feliks, she still has the same tone in her skin and her health is alright. Mentally speaking she is matured as she can be. Spiritually getting stronger with guidance. Emotionally stable with signs of fluctuations."**

He lifted his foot and rest it on top of his right knee. He took of his shades and gaze his eyes directly to mine.

**"What's the sitch?"**

My lips quirked up in amusement and shook my head side to side.

**"Nothing serious. Wifey just being a wife is all. Anata has been coming home late because of work and when I wake up He already left. It's been going for a month now and I miss him. I also worry for his health because of his lack of sleep."**

Lifting his left arm and he took hold of my right, he placed his cheek atop my shoulder and gazed at our intertwined hands, perfectly blocking of my view of his face.

**"He'll be fine. After all he keeps telling and I quote 'how can you take care of others when you can't take care of yourself' end quote. You stress too much wifey."**

**"Hehe, thanks for reminding me."**

I felt the weight on my shoulder leave do I looked at my best friend and found his face near mine with a huge grin.

**"Welcome! Now, do you have any sweets here?"**

**MarriedLife**

**"Anata! Welcome home!"** I feel so happy and gave him a jumped hug!

He took hold of my waist and I felt myself blush red. His lips touched my head and pulled me away softly.

**"How is your day?!"**

Oh how I missed his smile! his voice! his smell! his now fruity smell?

**"It was fun anata! I made dinner and its eyefish in thick winkhob sauce!"**

His eyes widen in delight and tugged me towards the dining room after squeezing me to him.

**"Let's eat!"**

**MarriedLife**

* * *

-Extended ending-

My smile widens at my husbands' child like behavior but then a thought popped in my head.

'When did he become a fruit lover? Specifically strawberry?'

**MarriedLife**

* * *

**End of Kapitel 3**

Date written: October 15, 2013

Not read proof


End file.
